Buhara
Buhara (ブハラ) is a Gourmet Hunter. Alongside his female friend Menchi, he is one of two proctors presiding the second phase of the 287th Hunter Examination. Background Not much about his past is known. Not even about his childhood. Personality Buhara has shown to have an easy going nature that greatly contrasts with Menchi's highly selective one. However, he also has a tricky side, by telling the examinees they could capture any kind of boar while the only species living in the site of the test is the most dangerous in the world. He enjoys eating food, however he can't stand not being able to eat food during a exam. He also hates it when Menchi tries to strangle him. However he enjoys giving Hunters a tough hint. Appearance :1999 Buhara is a hulking figure with a large potbelly, and an even larger appetite. He is capable of consuming large amounts of food more than his own body weight. He has black hair, black eyes and bushy black eye brows. He wears a dark green t shirt, and light green pant. :2011 Buhara is a hulking figure with a large potbelly, and an even larger appetite. He is capable of consuming large amounts of food more than his own body weight. He has black hair, black eyes and black eye brows. He wears a yellow long sleeve shirt and black pant. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam Arc Menchi and Buhara both act as the examiners for the 2nd Phase of the Exam. Absolutely ravenous, Buhara declared he desired roast pork and the pigs needed to make the dish were said to be found in the Visca Forest Preserve. Surprisingly enough 70 out of 148 examinees manage to get and prepare a roast pork dish for Buhara. Satisfied with the all of the roast pigs, Buhara passes all 70 examinees. Menchi however disapproved of Buhara's handling of the part of the phase announces that Sushi will be the dish the examinees will have to prepare. Buhara questions Menchi's choice, thinking her bad habit might come into play, and it does as she fails all seventy examinees. While Menchi contacts Beans, Buhara tries to reason with her, but still she fails all of the examinees. This causes one of the examinees Todo to try, and retaliate against Menchi, but is stopped by Buhara sending him flying into a wall with a single palm thrust. When asked by Menchi why he did it, Buhara responds, if he didn't Menchi would have killed him. After the 2nd Phase of the Exam, Buhara, Menchi, and Satotz enjoy a meal together and chat about the examinees that year. When asked what examinee Buhara favored the most, he chose Hisoka. He details after Menchi lost her temper, he exerted a massive amount of negative energy. Soon after the 4th Phase of the Exam the examiners enjoy a meal with Netero and question what he has in store for the Final Phase of the Exam. Netero informs them he'll have the examinees have unusual fights. When Netero finishes up the template of who the examinees will fight and shows it to the examiners, Buhara questions if he's serious. Netero seemingly serious says that he is. The next day Buhara and the other examiners oversee the Final Phase of the Exam and the Final Phase of the Exam, attends the debate held after it arguing if Illumi somehow manipulated his younger brother Killua into killing Bodoro. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Buhara and Menchi are seen participating in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman, and in the Eighth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman. Including the Ninth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman. Quotes *I want food *Don't be in too much of a rush Relationships 'Menchi' He gets along very well with her. But is scare of her when she gets angry. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *For the English version, til this day it is unknown who voiced him in the 1999 series. *He hasn't appeared in any films yet. *It's unknown how he became a hunter. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Keiji Takahashi (1999 series), Junichi Kanemaru (2011 series) *'English' : ??? (1999 series), Tom Fahn (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males